memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur/Archive2018
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, the 2010 archives, the 2011 archives, the 2012 archives, the 2013 archives, or the 2014 archives. ---- Robert Metoyer "Robert Metoyer" is one you missed from the Starship Deploy Status Chart. Like the other two, this one needs fixing.Lakenheath72 (talk) 07:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. I hadn't noticed. -- sulfur (talk) 11:17, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Unsure if mistake should be added Hey there, I'm not fairly active on this particular wiki, however, while watching The Begotten, I was able to see the chair mentioned here on the talk page (crappy screenshot here). No reply was ever given to the question asked there, and quite frankly, I'm not entirely sure what production mistakes qualify for inclusion on articles here. I'm personally for adding it in, and if it's not your decision to make, is there a forum where this can be decided upon? Me going "Yeah I saw it too and think it should be included" as a reply to a post from 2008 on the page doesn't seem like it'd be an effective method. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 09:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Regarding T'Pel You say, "there are certain things we can speculate about without too much issue". But why have even the least bit of speculation when you can do with none at all? Or to look at it from a different side, you might not agree that the page needed to be moved, but I can't see a good reason why it needed to be moved back either; the new name was just as correct, and not really more cumbersome which is the only other reason I can think of to prefer the former name. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Since the page move was cumbersome, "spouse" is more cumbersome than "wife", especially when "T'Pel" is female in Vulcan naming conventions and "Sasek" is male by all conventions. It was a move that just wasn't needed. -- sulfur (talk) 22:22, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Meh, I don't see why you should bother with putting in the effort to counteract someone else making more cumbersome improvements then you would bother with making. I can't imagine you or anyone getting a multiple-edit itch to change the word spouse to wife in a newly created article for example. But in the end, this was as minor an issue as can be even for me, so I'll just let it go. Be assured there's no hard feelings or anything :) -- Capricorn (talk) 22:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Amazon ads Wikia needs to be made aware, again, that ads inside the content space are not acceptable. There is no version of me doing this that doesn't result in my permanent banning and legal action that may result in the site being taken offline. Check longer pages (I recommend the uniform pages) signed out without ads blocked for reference if required. - 04:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Actor links What's our policy on links to other actors in an actor's article for a TV series with a long run... only link to actors that appeared in the same episode as the actor we're writing about, or in any episode in the series? See the changes I recently made to Susan Gibney for an example of what I'm talking about... I'm thinking I'll need to remove a bunch of those. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Typically, it seems that if they appeared in the same episode, they're fair game. So, if a guest star was in 2 episodes, you wouldn't link them to another guest star in 2 other episodes, but you would link them to the main cast or other guest stars in either of their episodes. -- sulfur (talk) 19:29, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Featured article nominations The FA nomination process is currently being discussed here. Just a FYI in case you missed it in the recent changes. - 06:00, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Comic covers Hey. You're more into comics than I am. Maybe you can have a look at this? Tom (talk) 19:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Qwizards: Star Trek Hey, Sulfur! We're starting to get things ready for the Trek 50th Anniversary, and we're looking for fans of the franchise that might be interested in participating in a Star Trek-themed Qwizards, Wikia's original quiz show! As an active admin on this community, I was wondering if you had any interest in participating in Qwizards: Star Trek? If you're not sure what Qwizards is, this landing page will give you a bit more information. This would probably happen around August, so let me know what you think! Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:25, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! Just checking in to make sure you saw this :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:10, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Edit conflict Hey. Would be nice if I can do a rename/move/merge completely without having edit conflicts immediatly. Thanks. Tom (talk) 00:54, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry -- it looked like you were done that one and moving along. -- sulfur (talk) 03:47, March 8, 2015 (UTC) FYI Lots of activity this weekend, and I wanted to make sure you saw this. - 18:58, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Non-English publications Do we really want to start creating articles on foreign language publications, be they unique to the particular language, or translations from English (or another language)? See Upcoming productions. Personally, 1) I don't think we can do the articles justice if we're not fluent in the language, 2) blurbs and other publicity material are written in the foreign language, and so translation of that becomes an issue, 3) it's hard enough to keep track of English-language publications, without adding French, German, Spanish, etc... and if we do those "major" languages, where do we stop? Gah. My opinion is that we let ma.fr deal with the French-language publications, ma.de with the German, etc. For translations, we can certainly add a foreign-language version's ISBN to the sidebar along with the other editions, but for ones unique to a specific language, I don't think we should have an article. Thoughts? -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:09, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :I thought that's what the other language MA instances were for (ie, German for German novels, etc), and we only document things that are _unique_ to that language (ie, the Japanese ship model books that are only in Japanese). We shouldn't be documenting every translation of a novel (for example) in my opinion. -- sulfur (talk) 15:50, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::While LaserDiscs are not quite the same as print publications, since the audio and menus in most cases are either still in English or just not that hard to figure out, a rather large amount of the total LaserDisc articles would have to be removed if we were to get rid of the ones that were only released in "non-English speaking" countries. I've always though of the "everything" in the mission statement to include things that are in other languages, though I agree that we don't need different articles for things that are the same for all intents and purposes, but I think we're better off by including things like Star Trek: The Bilingual Collection. - 00:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC) How about the one in French at the top of Upcoming productions? -- Renegade54 (talk) 00:58, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::If there is no English equivalent, then we should create an article for it. If translation is an issue, just include the original French blurb/text and add a note. The assumption with a wiki is that someone will come along that can translate it eventually. :) - 01:06, March 10, 2015 (UTC) That's what we'll do, then! :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 01:21, March 10, 2015 (UTC) X's species redirects I've restored the redirects you deleted, mainly because they aid in searching for unnamed species from the category page. - 00:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Meh. Either/or. Most of them were useless redirects. I'm still pushing to get rid of all of those individually named ones like that... but again... meh. -- sulfur (talk) 04:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) SF Encyclopedia Thank you for setting up a template for this. Got to disagree about Loren Coleman though. It's an extremely unusual and distinctive name, and I thought it was the cryptozoological author at first, it's not clear from the article.-RayBell (talk) 17:13, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Quick question Are there guidelines for pages that have two different disambiguation thingies on top, regarding which has to come first? I can't seem to find anything regarding that. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:51, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :I prefer to put the specific first, then general (if one is the general disambig page). Otherwise, no. Use an order that makes sense to you. -- sulfur (talk) 20:41, March 28, 2015 (UTC) What you in particular prefer is as solid as the rules to me ;-) But I don't understand what you mean by specific and general. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Also, could you or someone else delete Pentarus system, please? It's currently a redirect to the article about the star Pentarus. But the Pentarus system was mentioned while the Pentarus star was not. So I'd like to move Pentarus to Pentarus system (easiest to slightly rewrite that article) but the space is already occupied. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) So, uhm, no on the Pentarus thing? -- Capricorn (talk) 08:38, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! -- Capricorn (talk) 04:44, April 10, 2015 (UTC) lst extension Hi, Archduk3 suggested I contact you regarding lst extension. Can you please contact wikia and ask them to active lst extension (lst parser) for Serbian Memory Alpha? Thanks. --Igor871 (talk) 23:19, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Done and sorted. Should be up and running now. -- sulfur (talk) 12:59, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Tapadh leibh (thanks) for setting up the gd template.-RayBell (talk) 14:03, April 17, 2015 (UTC) MA international This requires dealing with the "host". - 23:51, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'll take a peek and sort it out early next week. I'm essentially out of touch this entire weekend hosting a tournament. -- sulfur (talk) 17:49, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't think we should request the interwiki creation until we see if he is serious and committed to the translation. Let him work on the required pages first, and see how he does. We don't need another abandoned half-started language version hanging around. -- Renegade54 (talk) 02:54, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Linking guidelines Do you know where our policy of only linking to another page once, the first time it's referenced, is documented? For the life of me, I can't find it anywhere... thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:11, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure that it's a policy vs a "best practice" that grew out of the way things were done. I'll take a peek and see if I can't dig up anything on that. -- sulfur (talk) 16:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. And if you could, read through this to see if you disagree with anything I said. -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:00, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Trek Initiative Alpha & Beta Quadrants Map Project Greetings- I don't want to assume this is the case, but I presume that there is no chance of promoting [[w:c:trekinitiative:Special:Maps/11173|'this project']] here on the database in any way. If I'm wrong in that notion, by all means let me know, but what I was realistically hoping for was some help or direction from you as to Wikia 'Trek communities that would be interested in contributing to the map and/or be open to helping spread the word about it. I do realize there are inaccuracies involved with it, unfortunately. Trying to represent a three dimensional environment in only two dimensions - especially with such a vast amount of (sometimes contradictory) source material - is near impossible. It's more for the fun and entertainment of fans, which is why I'm reasonably sure there isn't a place for it here, even somewhere like in the forums. At any rate, whatever input you have on the matter would be greatly appreciated, even if negative. As a staff member, of course I value your input and the work you do here and elsewhere, but as a life-long fan (well over 30 years), I'm personally inclined to do so regardless. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 19:35, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Explanation I was using the HOMES acronym, not their map placement. --LauraCC (talk) 18:45, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Pfft. Nobody still uses that past public school. ;) -- sulfur (talk) 18:48, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Re link to self. I meant to bold it instead. My bad.--LauraCC (talk) 15:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Reverted edit Why the heck did you revert my typo correction on Template:Sidebar video/doc? I changed "Google Plat" to "Google Play"... are you on crack (again)?? :P -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:41, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Call it a weird hiccough. I had no idea that I reverted it until I saw this. My bad. -- sulfur (talk) 19:48, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Lol... I stand by my crack comment, then. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:51, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks mom! Thanks for cleaning up behind me with the bulb pic. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:22, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Away for a bit... Just in case anyone pops by expecting a response from me, I'll be away for the next week or so. -- sulfur (talk) 02:47, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Mobile App Curation I've done a quick, and very basic mobile curation for MA, but I'm sure you'll want to improve what's currently there. is where you can fine tune what will be displayed for users on the Memory Alpha mobile app. :X-ray Delta One '''@ Talk 15:02, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Licensing for MA:RO How do we get the licensing on MA:RO changed from CC-BY-SA to CC-BY-NC? A Wikia person stripped off the licensing info pointing to NC, saying that all Wikia wikis are SA. I put it back, but the footer needs to be changed. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:32, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :The correct mediawiki file is Mediawiki:Copyright, and it's been twiddled the right way, but it's not having effect. I've put in an inquiry directly to BertH on this one (he's the one that deleted the license stuff previously). -- sulfur (talk) 16:57, June 4, 2015 (UTC) It's also the CC-BY-xx icon on the bottom of every page. From what I remember in the past, that's something Wikia has to twiddle directly themselves. -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:02, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :So, apparently it goes a bit deeper than we thought. If you're not logged in, you see NC everywhere. If you're logged in, you don't. Engineers are apparently looking at it/etc. -- sulfur (talk) 17:18, June 5, 2015 (UTC) MA:RO is still showing as CC-BY-SA... do you know if Wikia has done anything towards fixing this? -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:27, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Still showing NC when logged out (FYI). I've put in a further inquiry. So, we'll see. Fingers crossed. -- sulfur (talk) 17:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I see it as NC when logged out as well. Weird. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:23, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :This was resolved on all MA/* wikis last week as an FYI. -- sulfur (talk) 16:19, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Cool... thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:23, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm still seeing the SA badge on MA:RO in the Monobook skin, so I don't think it's fixed. :( -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:31, July 15, 2015 (UTC) And it's SA on MA:CA and MA:SR as well. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:59, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Phone booth category What makes you think structures doesn't fit the article? It seems to fit perfectly to me... it's not just a technology, it's a technology encased in a hardy structure so it can be put down in a landscape and even survive weather -- Capricorn (talk) 18:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Structures was intended for buildings/etc. A phone booth isn't one of those. That's why. :) -- sulfur (talk) 18:13, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Ah, with such a vague description and so few category members, it's hard to tell. Explains my longstanding confusion as to why Bridge (structure) wasn't in it too :-D -- Capricorn (talk) 18:18, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :To be frank, some of that comes down to the old category construction style and we ended up with "structures" and "architecture", which really encompass the same thing (or at least very similar things). :( -- sulfur (talk) 18:19, June 5, 2015 (UTC) New Approach As part of our effort to connect fans with the reliable reference material they love, we are working with sponsors and partners to place certain content on communities like Memory Alpha. This content could be, for example, trailers or behind-the-scenes videos and would live in a prominent place on all of the pages of memory alpha. The placement is temporary (~2-4 weeks) and is only done with admin consent. This is a great way to get content that is relevant and interesting to existing fans as well as drive new fans to your community! Here is an example http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Borderlands_Wiki of what this could possibly look like. What do you think? X-ray Delta One @''' Talk 16:28, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'd suggest bringing this up on a forum page as something aimed at all of our users. We tend to include our users in consensus decisions as opposed to admins making all of the decisions for the community. -- 17:33, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. Thanks for the suggestion! ::X-ray Delta One '''@ Talk 14:47, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Apologies I don't know where my head was at yesterday. It wasn't that I had no categories, I just forgot to add them altogether. I added external links and references to episode pages, though. Weird how I remember that and forget cats. --LauraCC (talk) 17:42, July 8, 2015 (UTC) RE:Rep Ill add the licence, It was stupid I forgot to add it. Also, I know the episode it comes from, but I do not know the proper article to add it to. Would you happen to know a good place for it?-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 02:55, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Inter Wiki Project Hey, I messaged an admin for help on this a few days ago, but when looking into it I found that Cid Highwind has been gone about a month. I am hoping that you, or another admin can assist in this matter, I am going to just copy the message I left him and put it here. Thanks.: Hello, I am hoping the Memory Alpha can help with a project we are working on. All I ask is that you and the community hear me out. The Elder scrolls wiki is trying to get wiki's more involved in each others well being. Most wikis don't involve themselves with each other unless they are "siblings". I believe that working together would not only benefit the fans and guest to wiki's, but it would benefit the wikis as well. Right now, there are two wiki's I believe this one could become more involved with. The first is the the Aliens Species Wiki (the link is to the your related category), and Wikianswers. Wikianswers has made it clear that if a wiki is to come in and help answers questions related to them, that at the end of the question they can place a link relevant to the question that leads to their wiki. Elder scrolls is also willing to share your wiki's FB page (should you have one) and we will also be willing to help you guys should you need it. I know that due to this wiki's size, you already have a lot on your plate, but I ask that you guys consider helping with this project. If you have any questions just let me know. Thank you, and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 00:17, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Admin Visit Hi Sulfur. Per this thread, Wikia would like to invite you to our office in San Francisco for a Memory Alpha admin visit. This would be the week of Monday, August 10th. Please let us know if you are interested by posting on the thread. We hope to see you there! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:38, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Wikia visit Soooo... you gonna go? -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:30, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Looking into it and hoping to go -- but not 100% sure I can manage with work/etc. -- sulfur (talk) 01:01, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Did you end up going or staying home and working/etc.? -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:32, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :See the update here Forum:Memory Alpha Wikia Visit 2015. -- sulfur (talk) 01:38, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Editing javascript files Can you edit any javascript files (i.e. monobook.js, wikia.js)? I'm getting an error on every file, every wiki. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:55, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :I can do some major ones -- permissions were removed due to a major security issue a couple of weeks back. -- sulfur (talk) 14:59, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Ahhh, right, I remember that. I'm trying to edit my personal ones, and failing. :( Do you know if they're planning on restoring the permissions? -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:01, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think that personal ones are even having any effect at the moment. I'm not sure on any dates/timing as yet. -- sulfur (talk) 15:04, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re oneirology: I just added the ref in to dream. --LauraCC (talk) 19:39, September 3, 2015 (UTC) MediaWiki namespace Can you edit system messages in the MediaWiki namespace? I seem to be blocked from doing so. I'm getting really close to throwing in the towel here... it seems the admins have no more authority any more than the users, other than reverting changes and blocking people, simple housekeeping functions. What's with this? Any idea? -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:22, September 3, 2015 (UTC) It seems to be selective: I can still edit MediaWiki:Recentchangestext, but most of the other stuff is read-only. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:25, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :I'll inquire in the morning. That seems more than a bit off. -- sulfur (talk) 01:30, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Soooo... looks like it's a permanent thing. Wikia is controlling which MediaWiki variables can be edited now, and it's not a lot. See w:Help:System messages/whitelist. -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:45, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :What things were you looking at editing? -- sulfur (talk) 17:00, September 4, 2015 (UTC) LOL... I don't even remember now. I'll go back and try to reconstruct what I was doing when I ran into the issue. The bottom line, though, is we can't even go back and edit many of the variables we've already tweaked. They're still set to our customized values, but we can't do anything to change them ourselves now. There are a number of those variables that, over time, we've customized to say "Memory Alpha" in place of something more generic, like "this wiki" or some such. -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:27, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :I've put in a request to have you and AD3 get MW rights back. -- sulfur (talk) 17:31, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I think I was trying to change a variable that said "Infobox" to "Sidebar" after you reminded me that we use the term sidebar here rather than infobox, the day I was porting some help pages about the new infobox code. It's all about maintaining consistency... ;) -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:09, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :I've gone and updated a bunch of them now. So... consistency good. :) -- sulfur (talk) 18:46, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, I *was* able to edit system messages for a period, and all was good... but as of today, I'm blocked from editing again. I'm *really* starting to get tired of this stuff. If Wikia doesn't want another active admin to hit the road, they need to get this stuff resolved. There's no reason that someone that's been an admin on multiple wikis for 10+ years shouldn't be able to customize the interface. And I know I'm getting my shorts in a bunch... but there you have it. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:46, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Inquiry in. There's been some bad security stuff over the last 3-4 days on Wikia, so maybe that's related... -- sulfur (talk) 14:50, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Can you report it via S:C please? Note that "per sulfur, Brandon had given MA/en admins the ability to edit mediawiki pages on MA/en" and the timeline of when it reverted. -- sulfur (talk) 14:54, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Probably a stupid question, but what's S:C? -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:01, October 7, 2015 (UTC) : . Sorry. :) -- sulfur (talk) 15:02, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Duh. Thanks. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:17, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Still neither a reply nor a resolution to the issues, and it's been almost a week now since I submitted a request via S:C. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:11, October 13, 2015 (UTC) CC-BY-SA licenses By the way... MA/ca, MA/ro, and MA/sr (Catalan, Romanian, and Serbian) are all still showing a CC-BY-SA license in Monobook when you're logged in. I though I heard someone say that issue was resolved... or am I delusional? (Like that's any big surprise...) -- Renegade54 (talk) 01:37, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :Took us a while -- but we just realized that it was the graphic in the bottom left that was SA. Ha. It's been ticketed to correct. -- sulfur (talk) 15:53, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Twitter account Hello Sulfur, I had a message from Wikia concerning the Twitter account I set up ages ago. Just confirming with you that I can transfer the account to him? -- — Harry usr tlk 19:08, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Licenses, part whatever BTW... on the following editions, the CC icon in the lower left still links to http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.5/, rather than the appropriate Wikia license page: *MA/bg *MA/cs *MA/es *MA/it *MA/ja *MA/ru -- Renegade54 (talk) 00:46, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Working on resolving all of those things and standardizing them. Which will be a good thing. -- sulfur (talk) 12:08, September 15, 2015 (UTC) New sidebars I'm noticing that in the new sidebars, the text on the left (static) doesn't line up with the text on the right (dynamic), at least not in Monobook. Also, when you click on the image in the sidebar, you don't go to the image page, you just get an expanded view of the image itself, alone on a web page (I think you're aware of this, though). Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:50, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yah -- the expanding image thing is "known". There should be a little "(i)" showing in the bottom right corner. That'll take you to the image detail page. :In terms of the specific theming stuff, I've been working on getting the Oasis stuff right -- and I've slacked on working through the monobook side of things (I actually want to split the two sets of CSS off into separate files, but am not worrying about that at the moment). That may be causing some of the stuff to show... poorly when looking at them. -- sulfur (talk) 18:52, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Sidebar species ...really should be changed to the "new" version of the template at "Template:Sidebar species/temp" before being converted, as the the "current" version wouldn't even exist still if not for wikia shitting the bed with the copyright. - 08:59, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Going to take a bit to convert the current stuff over to that, but can be done. The image thing will currently cause problems with the new style of sidebar (which is why the ones that aren't yet converted haven't been converted). I'll look at that for the current reality first and see what I can do to convert the current ones over. -- sulfur (talk) 10:13, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :So I did one step further. I've converted all articles that used the standard species sidebar to the new one (currently pointing at "/temp", but I'll bot-fix those references this evening) and then moved the "/temp" version overtop of the proper one (which was no longer being used). Win all around! :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:10, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Again can we just block whoever this is? --LauraCC (talk) 17:58, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. I've been taking care of it. It's more than just MA being hit here. It's a cross-wiki spam bot on a variety of IPs. -- sulfur (talk) 18:06, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Could you also please do me a favor? I followed a red link without realizing that it was the wrong one. "Frozen fish sticks" is already at Fishstick. --LauraCC (talk) 18:20, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :When doing stuff like that, before creating the page, make sure that it's even done at the singular spelling. See what links there. Do those things before creating the article. -- sulfur (talk) 18:24, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Sidebar image distortion The new novel sidebar is distorting the images if the image is smaller than the template expects. See Great Birds of the Galaxy: Gene Roddenberry and the Creators of Trek and Star Trek: Action! for a couple of examples. -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yah. Known bug. Waiting on a fix for that. :( -- sulfur (talk) 19:27, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :OK, put in a workaround in CSS. -- sulfur (talk) 19:36, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Solkar (mirror) Could something weird have happened in that merge? If you look at the page history of the now-redirect, the very first edit seems to be not the creation of the page, but the merge. Not sure if it's important, or even if I'm not just imagining things, but I thought it was worth pointing out. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:55, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :That's because the (prior) history moved to Unnamed Vulcans (21st century). -- sulfur (talk) 18:58, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Ah... sorry for bothering you then -- Capricorn (talk) 20:37, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Recent redirect links Hey there. What's the reason and meaning of creating all these redirect categories for the "Unnamed..." articles? Why do we need them? Tom (talk) 21:21, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :A couple of things really: :# We have a lot of terrible links to the various unnamed personnel lists from all of the various places going to them :# We have a good start to the "project" (sciences and command for the original Enterprise were both complete in terms of redirects, but not in terms of linking anything through them other than images). :# It makes it easier (moving forward) to maintain these links to the unnamed pages, since a change/move/etc means that we only need to update one link rather than some random number that we cannot easily track. :In short -- it's a Sunday afternoon thing that's amusing me at the moment. And no, there is absolutely no intention of removing the unnamed pages and doing something similar to what the G Germans are doing. :For the other redirects, it simply keeps track of stuff that is a redirect for ease of general maintenance long-term. -- sulfur (talk) 21:25, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I see you're having a lot of time. ;) Tom (talk) 21:32, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :Holiday weekend. What can I say? :D -- sulfur (talk) 22:38, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Lucky guy. ;) Is it possible to leave the Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel pages open for me?....I am currently collecting more and more recurring characters and even new ones going through the Blu-ray versions of the episodes. Would love to finish this and then do the change. Tom (talk) 17:18, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :Easily. Almost done the original Enterprise now (working on the 'general' page at the moment). Then, tomorrow I may do Voyager (it's a pretty small list all told). TBD though. -- sulfur (talk) 17:21, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :So, all of the pre-existing people for the original Enterprise now have redirects. There's a bunch of incoming links without "people" though. Sigh. -- sulfur (talk) 18:45, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Request for redirect deletion Hi, Sulfur. Can you please delete the redirect at "Shirkar Academy", allowing a page move from "ShiKahr Academy" to there? --Defiant (talk) 13:31, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur (talk) 13:36, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. :) --Defiant (talk) 13:40, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Redirect Hey. Please check the incoming links when creating redirects. I've fixed the incoming links for "David Gold" / "David Gold (gaffer)". Thanks. Tom (talk) 18:53, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Heh. Perfect. Thanks. Actually, we should likely reverse them... "David Gold" (in-universe) is a non-canon character... so he should trickle lower than the gaffer. I can do a bot run on those later though. -- sulfur (talk) 18:56, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I like the idea. Sounds good. Tom (talk) 19:41, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Converted. The gaffer is now at "David Gold", the non-canon redirect is at "David Gold (Captain)". -- sulfur (talk) 23:17, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry ...my fault and a really rare fault of mine. ;) Tom (talk) 12:49, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Et al."s Hi. Sorry if I use too many instances of "et al." In the case of the Kreetassans, it's been ages since I last watched and , so I wasn't really sure how much of them appear in those episodes. Oops! Anyways, thanks for filling in the blanks for me. :) --Defiant (talk) 22:06, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'll be honest -- I saw those two episodes in "appearances", so just added them ;) -- sulfur (talk) 23:17, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hiya, May I ask how you got Template:realworld to float over the article h1? I know it involves CSS and perhaps JS, but I'd like to use a similar thing on my wiki, with credit of course, if it would be okay with you. Thank you very much. :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 13:16, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :It actually uses the template code to do its dirty work, but the JS and CSS for it all can be found here: MediaWiki:Common.js (search for the "Articletype positioning" section) and Mediawiki:Common.css (search for the "DIV: ARTICLETYPE" section). You will need the base code from Articletype to get the right setup stuff behind the scenes though. -- sulfur (talk) 14:07, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you very much. :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 20:30, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Removal of links to auctions page Hi, sulfur. Can you please explain why you've been removing links to the page Star Trek auctions? --Defiant (talk) 14:10, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :It's part of a cleanup I'm doing -- first step (active) is to get the links cleaned up for where they go, what they are actually to, etc -- second step (planned) is to rework the way things link to that auctions page. Some of incoming links didn't make a whole lot of sense and were duplicating other links in the articles. -- sulfur (talk) 14:40, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for explaining. Please be careful not to mistake links that aren't duplicated for ones that are, though. --Defiant (talk) 14:53, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I'm being careful -- most of the time those links have been duplicating one to the concept (or auction itself) or being put in the wrong context. :An "auction" shouldn't be linked to "Star Trek auctions" (just because). The word doesn't need to be linked when the auction is linked right before it (whether it is on the auctions page or elsewhere). That's part of the cleanup effort. The other part was linking directly to the appropriate auction on the page (etc). -- sulfur (talk) 14:56, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Files without copyright Hey. Following the recent update of yours there are five files which appear in the Category:Memory Alpha files without copyright disclaimer. Was this intended or by accident? Tom (talk) 17:19, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Nope. All typos. Fixed now. -- sulfur (talk) 20:24, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Perfect. Tom (talk) 20:30, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Enterprise-D Crew / Flight Controller Sorry for any trouble. Just wanted to add Jae in there; after watching Generations with her in mind, I tried tracking her down on this wikia, and it became more difficult than I thought it would be, simply because she wasn't listed where I thought she should be. Figured I'd merely add her in, and then noticed a lot of odd inconsistencies rare to most wikia's (multiple/unnecessary links, etc.), which I mostly removed. I'm completely baffled concerning how the ludicrous links (ex; McKnight's Planet) got in there - certainly wasn't my intent, hence my apology... P.S. You're awesome! Dsurian 11:09, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Removal of info at Punk Why did you remove the bit about The Slits? As the person who added it, I think it's a valid bit of info... -- Capricorn (talk) 16:15, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :OK, where's the reference to them in the film, and why is the only link from that article? If it's a valid reference, give some more detail on it and link it from the film's reference list too. -- sulfur (talk) 16:16, November 3, 2015 (UTC) One of the pins the punk on the bus is wearing says "the slits". Fair point on me forgetting to put it in the film's references though. I've thought about how I'd make the context more clear in the Punk article, and what seemed to be the most natural solution to me is not expanding on it there, but creating the article and being more clear there. I'll go ahead and do just that, so I hope that is an acceptable solution to you. -- Capricorn (talk) 15:51, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :That's perfect. Expands the web, gives detail on such, and it's now a happy and valid article. :) -- sulfur (talk) 16:13, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Sidebar starship class This is the full code to prevent the title change in the Template namespace (or User, or any other non-Main): | | }| }}}| }}}}} -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:19, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :I've got it now. We were missing two extra ending '}}' :) -- sulfur (talk) 18:20, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Heh... it gets tricky with all those braces... I normally total the opening and closing ones to make sure they match. It was the two closing the ifeq. Thanks for fixing it. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:23, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :No worries. Though, we should likely go through and add 'dt' tags to the ones that will display, otherwise the page looks like it is located at "Norway-class", when it's actually at "Norway class"... just my thinking at least. -- sulfur (talk) 18:24, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Right... that was the plan. Or perhaps a better solution is to change the name field to match the title, without the hyphen. -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hrm. Either/or. Let's choose one, and I can do a bot run to clean those or something tonight... -- sulfur (talk) 18:32, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :And the more I look at it, we're using "Norway-class" throughout the text, that should be in the sidebar too, so we should (realistically) add a 'dt' to these. -- sulfur (talk) 18:33, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Twitter :Moved to Forum:Memory Alpha Twitter and policies Moving locker room article Hi, sulfur. Can you please explain to me why you've decided to suddenly move the Locker room page from "Locker Room" to "locker room"? The former is exactly how it's spelled in script sources. --Defiant (talk) 14:11, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :It's a "locker room". From my perusal of scripts, there are a number of things capitalized that should not necessarily be capitalized the way they are. For those things, we have been putting proper capitalization in place instead. Such was the same in this case. -- sulfur (talk) 15:08, November 19, 2015 (UTC) How does one decide what is "proper" capitalization, though? --Defiant (talk) 15:46, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I was under the impression we were using the scripts as the ideal standard (apart from on-screen sources, of course) on how to name articles. If there's some other resource we can use as the standard, I'm all ears. If, however, you are proposing that we should decide how to format articles based on subjective personal opinion, I disagree. --Defiant (talk) 15:51, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::What's the context where the caps were used? Scripts tend to capitalize locations when normally the location wouldn't be if it's for direction. - 18:36, November 19, 2015 (UTC) In the scripts for and , the room is referred to once each, with full caps (as in "INT. LOCKER ROOM", for example), so they're not much use in determining whether normal case is all lower-case or capitalization of the initials. The script of , though, clearly states, "Reed emerges from the Locker Room," in other words using it as a proper noun. I've quickly checked the transcripts, and the references to "Locker Room" are only in ENT episodes, referring to this same area. I therefore contend that the references to Locker Room should be taken as exactly what they are: a proper noun, rather than a common noun. The script sources make it clear that capitalizing the initials is what is most acceptable, with actually no sources stating "locker rooms" or anything along those lines, treating the words as a common noun. --Defiant (talk) 22:39, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Non-canon stuff in non-English versions What should we do about ca:Star Trek: Phase II, ro:Star Trek: Phase II, and pt:Star Trek: Phase II? -- Renegade54 (talk) 23:32, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'm of the mind that MA should be consistent across the board. We should put together something to post on each version to point out our resource/"canon" policy (which most of the others also follow), and ask each site's admins to discuss adhering to doing the same kind of policies across the board, same basic colours, ensuring that an MA/en admin is a bureaucrat on their site, just in case, etc etc. -- sulfur (talk) 01:07, November 24, 2015 (UTC) License update Serbian version Hi, Let me know when and what needs to be update on Serbian version for v4 licence. --Igor871 (talk) 15:02, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Willdo. We'll be doing the changeover on Monday (Nov 30) evening in the EST timezone. I can simply make the basic changes on your version (at the same time as the others) if you'd like, and then point out the bits and pieces you may need to translate. -- sulfur (talk) 21:25, November 28, 2015 (UTC) German version I made a pretty simple bump post to the German discussion, just to make sure it is visible in their recent changes, but in doing so it seems Google is less than precise in it's translations, at least for on my end, so I'm not really sure if they're on board or not. Figured I'd let you know either way. Also, I think I finally "fixed" the upcoming productions auto updating feature to the portal, so in my jubilation, I "fixed" one of your dpl lists. :p - 08:55, November 29, 2015 (UTC)